leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-4490167-20111115011327/@comment-4490167-20111116025044
Speaking of mischaracterizing (that's not even a word, genius) what was said, "WHAT??? Compare a fed Trynd vs a fed Garen... Who do you think that win?" Ok. Read what I said. I just said every champion is stronger lategame; there are some champions (carries) that are better lategame. Sion is not one of those carries. He's an melee AP caster if you build him AP. "you can't really just remove a 700 hp shield in under 4 secs unless you ahve like 3 people focusing him" When does Sion ever have a 700 hp shield? Level 5 shield is 300 HP, and you need 400 AP to get it up to 700 HP. By the time you have 400 AP, it's late-game, everyone's level 18, and you're only doing teamfights. In teamfights, it's not hard to have at least 3 people focusing him. "Ap sion can still get a devasting dmg. They only lower his AP from 1.0 to 0.9. Correct me if i'm wrong but does it make a huge difference???" Considering that these skills are the only things that AP sion actually has, Riot certainly thinks that it does. My point is that he was balanced before-it may or may not make him UP, but why change a balanced champion? "There's not an issue with him fucking farming." ORLY? Watch the video. Morello explicitly states at 2:32: "You can't stop him from farming, so he will eventually hit the point of being able to come in and sort of bursting your team down." "The problem is that he has a great early game *AND* amazing late game scaling. " So there IS a problem with farming, if he's able to do well lategame, according to you. "Try to name some other champs that are *BOTH* really strong early and really strong late. Caitlyn? Very strong early but has poor endgame scaling. Kassadin? Shit early game (that got shittier!) to a powerful mid game, where he levels off by end game." That would be an overpowered champion, which Sion was not. His early game was capable of easily being countered, and in late game, he can also be focused down relatively easily, if the enemy team knows what they're doing. "I've seen an AP Sion dominate a lane, then be next to unkillable. Sure, break his shield before he has a 1:1 ratio AP ability. Good luck with doing 800-900 damage in about 2 seconds" What I said to Dysrhthmia earlier applies as well. You're exaggerating. If sion has a shield worth 800-900 points of damage, that's 600-700 AP required. When does he have this? EXTREMELY late game. By this time, you can burst him down easily. Also, in 1v1 situations, if sion has a shield, you want to GTFO; he can't damage you if he's not in range. And the range is really low for a burst skill. "Most likely, he'll get the best case, where he avoids damage and nukes your entire team for ... 800 damage." Again, this is exaggerating. Unless your whole team is retarded and clusterfucks together, he's not going to burst your entire team. If you see sion with a shield, you GTFO of his range. I honestly don't know what to say other than learn to counter him. There are few champions to which range matters more than for Sion. His stun is relatively low range and his shield is extremely low range, so getting out of range is a good way to avoid ANY damage at all. His stun, while it does a hefty amount of damage, can only target one champion. Compare this to annie, who can stun multiple targets (for 0.25 seconds longer I might add) with her W or Tibbers. She does more burst damage and has a more potent stun. Does this make her OP? I'll leave you to judge. "Do I think AP Sion is OP or anything like that? Hell no. " Apparently you do think AP sion is OP, you just complained (inaccurately, I might add) about a balanced champion. Seriously, for someone who criticizes me for "mischaracterizing what was actually said," you did exactly that, and contradicted yourself twice.